Jukebox
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: Compilation of one-shot's based around songs. SonAmy, Knuxouge, Crails, Tailsmo, and Silvaze


Well, this is my first attempt at a Knuxouge so if I haven't done it brilliantly I apologise beforehand. Anywho, the song for this chapter is Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo.

...xxx...

Hate That I Love You

Red...

Rouge twirled the scarlet gem in her elegant fingers before lifting it up to the dim starlight to admire it from a different angle. She had no idea why, but lately she only seemed to want jewels that had a deep red glow to them.

'And the cutest purple glimmer when the light hits them _just_ right'

The white bat mentally scolded herself for thinking about the crimson echidna, but even she couldn't stop the warm smile that graced her pink lips.

_That's how much I love you_

She had let her guard down for the first time, and now she felt lost. Lost in an endless void of confusion, why did she feel this pull towards him? She had lost herself staring into those striking violet eyes. Lost herself...in _love?_

No. That was impossible. She was Rouge the bat, she held hundreds of men's hearts in the palm of her hand but kept hers in safely locked away. She was untouchable. But then...what had happened last night. Why had she felt the need to go visit that hot headed guardian?

In fact, why was she on Angel Island now?

_That's how much I need you_

That echidna was just another guy, right? Sure she'd flirted with him a few times, that didn't mean anything. She'd flirted with guys before, just for kicks and felt fine about. Then why was it different with him. And that kiss...

"I really hate you Knucky…" she breathed, barely audible.

_And I can't stand you_

She knew she didn't mean it, no matter how much she wanted to. Her feet continued to guide her on their own accord. Rouge just hated the fact that somehow, someway, the echidna had a tight grip on her. He had broken her. She no longer felt like some stranger, with him she felt almost...safe. He was her rock, someone who was always there...even if it was just for an argument or two.

_Must everything you do, make me wanna smile?_

Is that why she had gone to him yesterday, because she had needed the security? She could have gone to anyone; Shadow and Omega were like brothers to her. Yet, that was precisely why she didn't go to them, they were her _brothers._ Yesterday she had needed a..._lover?_

A deep husky voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Rouge?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart caught in her throat, and all she could do was stare at the man stood before, aqua blue eyes betraying her embarrassment at being caught. Knuckles crimson dreadlocks hung around his face, his piercing lilac eyes watched the bats frozen figure warily.

"Hey Knucky" she replied softly, her tinted lips forming a soft smile. Inside, the bat was struggling for words. What was she supposed to say, especially after what had happened yesterday? Rouge wanted so much to hate him for making her feel like this, yet she couldn't bring herself to.

_Can I not like you for a while?_

The echidna gave her a slight nod before heading back to the centre of the shrine. He knew she wasn't here for the emerald, he just couldn't believe how gullible he had been yesterday. She was a known thief, and he had let his walls come crumbling down. Now he was hurting...

Watching Knuckles retreating figure, Rouge felt a strange feeling of guilt build up in her stomach. Before even thinking it through, the bat spluttered out three words. Three words she had been wanting to say ever since their meeting the night before.

"I'm sorry Knuckles!" Her lips trembled as the echidna stood rooted to the spot. Slowly but surely, he turned round to face her.

_No, but you won't let me  
>You upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips<em>

"If you're talking about yesterday, it's fine. I'm over it." The coldness in his voice hit her like a bag of bricks, but that was nothing compared to the hurt clearly visible in his purple eyes. Could he really be that upset with her?

All she did was kiss him...and then run away without an explanation. Surely she hadn't done anything too wrong. Maybe she was right to run away, that kiss certainly had affected the echidna. But she couldn't quite figure if he was being so hostile because she had kissed him, or run away from him afterwards.

Honestly, she was just too shocked that she had kissed him, too scared of what he thought of her. What if he rejected her...he wasn't like all those other guys. What if he didn't like her in that way. What if she had just single handed destroyed their delicate friendship; she didn't have many true friends to start with.

"Knuckles...are you -" Her trademark tempting and seductive tone had vanished, her words were sincere but Knuckles anger seemed to have made him miss it.

"Save it Rouge, if you're looking for a fight I'm really not in the mood for it. Just go." Knuckles demanded angrily. Right now, he was pretty sure he hated that bat more than he hated Eggman. But Rouge wasn't having any of it.

"Why do you always have to think I'm here for a stupid fight or for that stupid oversized emerald of yours huh?" She glared at the echidna before her, aqua eyes glinting with resentment.

'Why did I ever think that lug could ever hold feelings for anyone other than his precious green jewel?'

"Oh well, let me think, you're a jewel thief and I have the biggest and most powerful emerald on Mobius. You're only here sightseeing aren't you?" The sarcasm dripped off his voice as he eyed her heatedly.

"Don't think Knuckles, you'll only end up hurting yourself." Rouge retorted saucily. Knuckles had had it, all his anger was building up inside him and shouting wasn't helping. So he released all his pent up anger the only way he knew. He slammed his fist hard into the ground, shaking it violently. Rouge lost her balance and fell tumbling to the floor.

"Such a gentlemen aren't you." Rouge quipped before lifting herself off the floor and dusting herself down. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm here to see you?" She questioned, slightly annoyed at the echidna.

"Because you're Rouge, you never go anywhere unless there's a jewel involved." Knuckles retorted, much to the dismay of the receiver.

"What about yesterday? Do you think I came for your stupid emerald then?" Rouge's aquamarine eyes glared at him threateningly. She didn't like being thought of as completely predictable, especially by Knuckles.

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
>Can't remember what you did<em>

Knuckles was at a loss for words. He wanted to believe she had come for him, that everything he had felt towards her was genuine. He wanted so badly to believe that she had kissed him purely because she had wanted to, no strings attached. But if she did feel that way, then why did she look so repulsed at what she'd done. Why did she fly off as if it was all just an ugly mistake?

He wanted to believe that she truly liked him, but wasn't that exactly what the bat wanted. To distract him so she could take it effortlessly? He wasn't going to just sit around while she toyed with his emotions. Nobody messed around Knuckles the echidna.

"You only came to distract me so that you could finally make off with my emerald. That's all you ever come here for. Jewels are the only thing in the world that you could possibly love, besides yourself that is, because their cold just like your heart."

_But, I hate it  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you for  
>For too long, that's wrong,<em>

Knuckles instantly regretted what he'd said the minute he saw the bats reaction. Rouge stared wide eyed at the guardian, her mouth opened as if to reply but no words came out.

'Is that really what he thinks of me, nothing but a cold hearted jewel thief?'

A gust of wind blew Knuckles dreadlocks back as the bat lifted herself off the ground in order to get as far away from the echidna as possible. Two strong hands gripped around her wrists before she could escape and she was left hovering hopelessly in the air.

Aqua blue met lilac as Knuckles held her firmly in front of him, a single tear slid down the bats cheek. The guardian's eyes desperately searched hers for some shard of truth. Something that would prove to him what he had felt towards her yesterday was true. That it wasn't just all a game to her.

He seemed to have found it, as without thinking about how much the bat had hurt him; Knuckles pulled her face closer to his and pressed his lips softly against hers.

_But, I hate it  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>Said, I despise that I adore you<em>

Rouge was temporarily stunned at the guardian's bold move but let herself drift back down to the ground closer to him. The bat passionately kissed the echidna back, her tender lips moulding perfectly against his.

The two seemed lost in their own world as Knuckles released his grip on her wrists and placed his hands firmly onto her hips, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Rouge had taken full advantage of her unshackled arms and entwined them behind Knuckles neck, running her hands through his soft red fur.

_And I hate how much I love you, boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<em>

Any doubts Knuckles had about the bat were eradicated, and any feelings of hatred and hurt had evaporated into the air around them. The pair felt like they were on cloud nine, nothing seemed real except each other and the feel of their lips pressing perfectly together.

Before long, the duo separated to come up for air and the bat rested her head lightly onto the guardian's chest. Knuckles wrapped his arm around her protectively, as if she might bolt any second.

"I'm sorry Rouge, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean any of it." He whispered into her snowy fur. Rouge pulled away shocked as she eyed him mischievously.

"What? You're sorry for kissing me, what kind of Mobian are you?" She replied, her sultry voice almost laughing at him. Knuckles felt a hot blush spread over his cheeks turning him a deeper shade of red.

"No, no, not the kiss. The kiss was great; I meant what I said to you before." He replied bashfully, he smiled apologetically as the bat came forward to hug him.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so_

"That was just the anger speaking, I didn't...don't think of you like that." He pulled her closer to him resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It's okay Knuckie, I know, and I'm sorry too." Rouge whispered, she tightened her grip on the echidna as if he would disappear if she held on too lightly.

"Easy there Rouge. I'm starting to feel like Sonic when Amy finds him" Knuckles stated matter-of-factly, causing Rouge to laugh melodically. He'd never really noticed, but she had a beautiful laugh. Maybe it was always because he was too busy picking a fight with her for being near his emerald, he'd never paid any attention to her giggling at him.

_And you completely know the power that you have  
>The only one that makes me laugh<em>

Rouge had known she loved this echidna for a while; she just wouldn't bring herself to admit it. But now...now she was willing to shout it out to the entire world. But first, she had some explaining to do. He deserved to know why she had deserted him yesterday.

_Said, and it's just not fair  
>How you take advantage of the fact<br>That I love you beyond the reason why  
>And it just aint right<em>

"I'm sorry for leaving yesterday Knuckie..." Rouge stated, bringing her eyes up to look at Knuckles face. His lilac eyes watched her lovingly as she continued. "Truth is...I was scared."

_And I hate how much I love you, boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<em>

"Scared?" A look of confusion crossed the guardian's features as he waited for Rouge to carry on.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go<em>  
><em>And I hate that I love you so<em>

"I was scared that, that maybe I'd ruined our friendship. That maybe you didn't like me back." Rouge looked up to find Knuckles giving her a sceptical look. "What, I have insecurities too." Knuckles couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him.

"Rouge, any guy would have to be a complete fool not to want you" He stated sincerely, giving her a loving peck on the cheek.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<em>

"What, you mean like you?" The playful look on the bat's face said it all.

"If wanting you makes me a fool, I don't care..."Knuckles replied truthfully, flashing the bat a grin.

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me<em>

"Knuckles the echidna, I didn't know you were such a charmer." Rouge said cunningly, giggling as she released herself from her man's strong grip.

_That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<em>

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Wait, where are you going?" Knuckles shouted as the bat continued to head deeper into the shrine, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

_That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>That's how much I love you_

"Really, guess I'm gonna have to use my natural spy abilities to find out what they are." Rouge shouted back, as the echidna finally decided to give chase.

_And I hate how much I love you, boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<em>

"Where _are_ you going?" Knuckles asked, finally catching up to the pale bat.

"I don't know, maybe I'm going after that emerald of yours."Rouge replied, her blue eyes glinting with liveliness.

_And I hate how much I love you, girl  
>But I just can't let you go<em>

"Rouge" Knuckles whined as he continued to follow after her.

"Oh, can it Knucklehead. There's only room for one jewel in my man's life, and that's me!" Rouge prodded her finger on Knuckles chest as she punctuated the last few words before laughing and flying towards the master emerald.

"You are the only jewel in my life..." Knuckles whispered, smiling as he watched his girl land and take his usual seat next to the emerald.

_But I hate that I love you so  
>And I hate that I love you so, so<em>

...xxx...

Thanks for reading and drop me a review if you can. I'd like to know how you guys thought I did on my first attempt at something other than a SonAmy. I've finally decided to act on my intentions to diversify and explore other couples. Hope you liked it.

Chao ;)


End file.
